


His Shining Sun

by sarcasticstar



Series: Heart struck [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead fluff, F/M, I suck at tags, In the end, Its kinda cute tho, Jughead "head over heels in love with betty cooper" Jones, betty in love, bughead kid, bugheadlove, i wanted this to be funny, its not, jughead in love, just pure lovin, maybe another ship, maybe this will be in parts, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticstar/pseuds/sarcasticstar
Summary: A small drabble about bughead. Jughead Jones has had a hard life and so has Betty Cooper. Two broken kids in a broken town. No dead people though. No back hood. Just kiddie angst.





	His Shining Sun

The one thing Jughead ever wanted was someone. 

Someone who would love him and stay. 

Stay like his Mother never did. 

Put in the time and effort like his father never did. 

If there was anything on this Earth Jughead Jones wanted more, it would just be love. 

Love from someone. 

 

Riverdale high has been one of the worst things ever brought upon Jughead Jones. Not because of the neverending idiot Reggie Mantle shoving him into lockers or teachers constantly riding him about not trying. It was Betty Cooper. Jughead Jones actually liked school at one point. It was a distraction from his parents relentless fighting. He could also explore his writing abilities here. Jughead Jones thought he could make it, but then Betty Cooper skipped her Junior year and went straight to senior. 

 

The one thing Betty Cooper ever wanted was acceptance. 

Someone who would say she is enough like her mother never did. 

Who would actually care about her like her father never did? 

If there was anything on this Earth Betty Cooper wanted more it would be love.

Love from someone who accepted her. 

 

Upon first glance, Betty Cooper looked like a peppy cheerleader with an informative persona. She was all smiles and pink sweaters. Tight blonde ponytails and the Perfect Girl Next door life. But if Jughead Jones was good at anything it was noticing the small thing. Like the way, her hands always seemed to tighten and her smile slip a little when Archie Andrews did his awful pick-up lines. He noticed the way she always seemed to walk quicker in the halls when people called her name. 

 

Though he never noticed the way Betty Cooper watched Jughead Jones when he wasn't watching. Her emerald eyes always absorbing everything she could about Jughead Jones. His flannel tied around his lean waist over his dirty jeans. Combat boots and infamous 's' t-shirts. And of course, his beanie shaped like a crown. Betty liked Jughead Jones. A lot. She liked the way his swift hands moved on the keyboard during late nights at the Blue & Gold. She liked the way her eyes would meet his beautiful stormy ocean eyes. She dreamed of falling into the deep stormy sea and never coming back. Her hands wrapped in his silky ink black locks. 

 

But Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were from different worlds. 

Him the Southside. 

Her, Northside. 

But how different are two broken children really? 

Especially if the two broken pieces make a whole. 

 

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were together constantly. From working late nights at the Blue & Gold to having pretty much every class together. The two were inseparable without there control.

 

But with their control, they truly were two pieces to make a whole. A whole support system that couldn't stand two seconds away from one another.

 

The two took time to build their relationship. Jughead loved to mess with her golden blonde strands as she typed away on an article that was sure enough to get in the paper. Betty loved to try and steal his beanie and try it on. Singing how greasy it was as they chased one another across the room. The small room barely containing all of the laughter. 

 

"Bughead" as Kevin Keller, resident gay and amazing best friend to everyone in Riverdale, had officially started when they laid eyes on one another. The two just seemed to have a magnetic attraction. They can't leave one another even if they tried. Everyone could see the two were so obviously in love even if they never knew it themselves. Because if true happiness began with friendship than Betty and Jughead were set. Because they truly were one another's best friend and soulmate. 

 

Betty Cooper says that they were officially a thing when they both were working for the Blue & Gold. It was past 9:00, but the two were determined to finish this article. Jugheads younger sister called wondering if he would pick up some kind of food. Betty hadn't really been paying attention until she heard something that went along the lines of "K, I just need to drop my girlfriend off and I'm home.". 

 

Betty just remembered looking off to the side trying her hardest to not squeal and collapse into a burst of giggles. After Jughead hung up with his sister, Jellybean, he looked over. His soft eyes meeting hers. He leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was intimate. Wanting but not forceful. She kissed him back with an equal amount of love. All Betty wanted to do at that moment was run away with Jughead. Straight for the sun and never come back down. 

 

Jughead was the only person who accepted her for who she was. Never wanted any more from her than who she was. Her mother had been forcing pills and schedules down her throat since she was a kid. Betty only knew the word "Perfection" from her mother. But Jughead Jones taught her acceptance. Taught her that she was everything he could ever dream and more. Taught her that if anyone wanted something more from the Greatness that was Betty Cooper than they didn't deserve her. She loved him. Loved him a lot. Ad she could never stop. 

 

Jughead Jones says that they were officially together the moment the Earth was created. The young hard life Jughead had made him constantly wonder if he would end like his father. Drunk and an abandonment to his children. Betty Cooper taught him life did have a plan for the young boy. As soon as he met Betty he was hooked. His father may have been addicted to alcohol, but the youngest Jones was addicted to Betty Cooper. 

 

Betty was the only one who never really pitted him. She sat down next to him in their first period and they began to work on God knows what. They were the first group done and they just talked. Talked about what they wanted to be. Talked about how they were both going to be in the Senior Blue & Gold. He knew that some part of him had been in love with Betty since he was a child. Even when he only knew her name or even when he didn't know her. Jughead Jones had and will forever be Betty Coppers, even if she didn't love him the same. He was lucky, however, that she did love him the same. 

 

When she first moved up a grade he was terrified. terrified of letting his heart fall in love. All he knew was sadness, but it seemed she did too. He didn't want to fall so hard for her that when something went bad he wouldn't be able to leave. Jughead Jones soon learned that Betty was his weakness. He would be forever in love with her No control. Totally and ridiculously in love with Elizabeth Cooper. 

 

Love

Can 

Destroy.

Love 

Can 

Build. 

Destroy 

My 

Sorrows.

Build 

Me

&

U.

 

Once Graduation came to Jughead and Betty they both packed and left their childhood town. Quick goodbyes to their friends and a peck on the cheek for their mothers. They hoped into Jugheads truck and never looked back. They crossed the town sign. They were now adults. They could now start a new life with just the two of them. And truly that's all they needed. 

 

The two got married the day after they graduated from college. No one knew about it. It was just a small courthouse wedding. Shared between the two of them. Betty sent a small message to her mother about her new son-in-law. Called Veronica for about 3 hours just talking about their lives.  Betty didn't really miss anyone in Riverdale besides her friends. Cheryl, Kevin, Archie, and Ronnie. That was about it. She had Jughead now.  What more could Betty Jones wish for? 

 

Betty and Jughead had both joined a small newspaper company in Rhode Island. They were happy. It has been 5 years since they left Riverdale. Betty was now expecting a small boy or girl. A child with the last name Jones. 

 

Jughead Jones and Betty Jones. 

And the soon to be Opal Forsynthia Jones. 

Two broken kids. 

Come together.

To be happy.

And In love. 

Forever. 

And Ever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may branch this off and do multiple people like Choni, Varchie, sweet Vee, I dunno. Thanks for reading. Sorry if you didn't like. Thanks if You did! <3


End file.
